


you see art, but I see me

by mik0os



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Art Student Kim Taehyung | V, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, I’m bad at this, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jungkook is a Stoner, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Nerd Kim Taehyung | V, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Shy Kim Taehyung | V, Social Anxiety, Top Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, taehyung is clumsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0os/pseuds/mik0os
Summary: where Jungkook and Taehyung get put together for an art project.... the problem is, Jungkook has to paint a naked portrait of Taehyung.or frat boy Jungkook can’t help but fall in love with shy Taehyung’s naked body.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. a person of art

**Author's Note:**

> okay! uhm... hi. this isn’t my first fanfic but it’s my first attempt on actually trying to do good so please bare with me ! 
> 
> my best friend helped me a bit on this! 
> 
> (Jungkook is older than Taehyung, it’s not mentioned in the first chapter as I changed it in the second one! Also, Hyejin, Hoseok and Jungkook all go in the same class meaning they’re the same age and the art class doesn’t have a specific age it’s just an class for anyone who likes art)
> 
> -san

Jungkook has had a fairly normal life, he’s had his fair share of flings. Guys and girls, never anything serious.

He’s sitting in class, a pair of black sunglasses at the tip of his nose. His black hoodie is hiding half of his face and he avoids the light. 

Being hangover in class isn’t fun. 

The professor, whom he doesn’t know the name of, enters as she claps her hands for the students attention. 

“Okay! So I have something exciting for you today!” She says, Jungkook can barely see her but he can see a big smile with her hands clapped together. 

“A project! I’ll put you together two and two. Now, the project might be weird, uncomfortable and scary for some, but in this class I want everyone to be comfortable around eachother.” 

Jungkook doesn’t really mind working with others, he loves art class but if he’s gonna work with someone who doesn’t care, he’s gonna make his own project. 

“Everyone! The project is.... to draw your partner, a portrait rather. But there’s a twist!” Jungkook is excited now. A twist. Huh, maybe he’s gonna have a little challenge? 

Oh boy he will. 

“A naked portrait!” 

The class goes silent. The only sound is people either choking or about to bang their heads at the wall or desk. 

Jungkook is frozen. A. _Naked_.Portrait. This teacher must be either a fuckings pervert or just a weirdo. 

Sure, they’ve done figure drawings of naked people, but at least it was in the normal way. One naked model surrounded by 20 tired art students. They’re collective suffering of trying to draw realistically made the experience more tolerable.

He sighs, taking of his hoodie almost wheezing at the light. Yep, never gonna be hangover at school anymore... he hopes.

“Okay class! I’ll tell you the partners now!” 

Jungkook was not excited anymore.

“Kang Seulgi and Ahn Hyejin, Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun, Kim Hyuna and Kim Hyojong, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung, Kim Jennie and-“

Kim Taehyung...? Who? 

Jungkook seems to have spaced out trying to figure out who this Taehyung was... he feels kinda guilty for not knowing who it is.

“Class! Okay, now go together with your partner and start figuring out what style and who should be the model.” The teacher says and shoos them all. 

Jungkook sighs, kinda just waiting for this Kim Taehyung to come to his desk. A few seconds later he feels a presence in front of him. He slowly takes of his glasses, squinting his eyes at the bright light which only makes his head hurt more. He looks up making eye contact with a pair of widened chocolate brown eyes. His eyes widen a bit as he sees this, Kim Taehyung. He’s beautiful...

The other starts walking towards Jungkook, he looks a bit shy but confident in his walk. He gives Jungkook a soft smile, or trying to but his face scrunches up. 

Taehyung thinks the walk over is surprisingly long, he feels like he’s walked a marathon before he’s finally there. Or, on the ground, in front of Jungkook. 

He looks up slowly, —his anxiety probably reeking— Jungkook’s eyes are wide open, a soft smile tugging at his lips while Taehyung just groans and lays down face flat on the floor. 

Jungkook think he looks adorable-  _what_.

“Are you Kim Taehyung?” He feels a warm breath at his neck. Slowly turning his head to see Jeon Jungkook crouched in front of the other. 

“H-Hi.” Taehyung says softly trying to recollect himself as he realizes the situation he’s in. He scrambles up to his knees in front of the other boy. “A-ah, yes. I’m Kim Taehyung. Nice to meet you” Taehyung wants to bang his head down into the floor for stuttering, it’s an old habit of when he’s nervous. 

“Ah. Jeon Jungkook! So... need help?” 

Jungkook has a unreadable face on. The soft look Taehyung saw the moment he fell wasn’t there anymore. 

He shakes his head, mumbling a little ‘no thanks’. Taehyung slowly stands up on his wobbly legs as he looks up met with tons of eyes. The  whole class is looking at him, some of sympathy, most with laughter. He feels embarrassed, he didn’t mean to fall. 

“I’m sorry” he whispers before he runs out of the class room, the laughter getting too much. While running down the hallway, he sends a quick text telling Jimin what happened before he enters the men’s bathroom. 

“God. Taehyung, why do you do this to yourself” he says embarrassed, tugging at his hair while trying to control his breathing. 

Taehyung loves art, always been a fan of all the artists and their work, he’s specially a big fan of Van Gogh. He doesn’t really know why he’s so in love with art, none of his family members are into it. But he doesn’t care, he adores every stroke of an art piece, he believes every stroke involves a story. That a painting is filled with small stories. 

As he sits on the floor in a bathroom stall he whips out his phone. Taehyung hopes Jimin has texted him back. 

11:10

To : **SMOL fairy**

jiminie... can you come to the bathroom? 

From : **SMOL** **fairy**

why... what happened? :(

To : **SMOL fairy**

Just, an little encounter I guess:) 

From : **SMOL** **fairy**

I’ll try to get there as fast as I can:( 

To : **SMOL fairy**

Thank you, I love you:(

From : **SMOL fairy**

I love you too taetae:(  


_______________

  
A few moments later he hears the door open. “Jiminie?” Taehyung quietly whispers as he stands up, as he unlocks the stall he’s met with the face of _Jeon Jungkook._

_ what. _

“Are you... uhm, okay?” Jungkook asks scratching his neck. Taehyung gulps at Jungkook’s bicep who’s flexing at th-  _stop_ _it, Taehyung. He’s asking you something._

  
He can’t help but notice the tattoo sleeve Jungkook has. Hand wrapped with black ink, going upwards to his forearm. The shirt he’s wearing stops him from seeing the full sleeve. But while he follows the others arm up he notices the black ink sticking out by his neck. How long is it? Is there more? 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Taehyung remembers that he’s been crying, he quickly wipes his eyes giving a quick nod. “Ah. Yes. _Yes_ I’m fine!” He gives a small smile.  _ Fake.  _

Jungkook knows the other isn’t okay but doesn’t intend to ask more. He slowly nods as he remembers why he came after Taehyung.

“Ah!” Jungkook says aloud, making the other flinch. “Ah, sorry. Uhm, I just figured we could talk about it here, the project? Since you didn’t really look comfortable in the classroom” Jungkook says, looking at the other with a serious expression, his eyes a bit wide but soft.

Taehyung is honestly shocked, he’d hear rumors about Jeon Jungkook. A bad boy full of tattoos and piercings, a fierce look put on his face 24/7, a frat boy who sleeps with anyone and anything. Taehyung is not someone to trust the rumors before he sees it himself. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Taehyung says with an soft expression. The other nods as he sits down on the floor, Taehyung following his movements quietly. 

“Uhm okay... have you thought about the style?” Jungkook asks. Eyes boring into Taehyung’s. The other gives a shy nod. “Yes. I, uhm thought about doing it with a kinda old concept? Like an black and white, Greek art style?” Taehyung finishes, his eyes looking up from his fidelity hands, scared the other isn’t gonna like his idea, no one never really did when they were in groups or such...

Taehyung had always been kinda an outsider, not really liked being in class rooms or out of his dorm at all really. The only thing making him get out of his dorm is his motivation, he wants to become an artist. Taehyung has painted a lot of times, Jimin says his paintings often shows sadness, loneliness, anxiety and depression. He likes to paint his feelings, sometimes he paints, happy people... but there’s not really much happiness in Taehyung’s life for him to draw his own life with happiness and colors. He’s thankful for his small circle of friends.  
  


While Taehyung was thinking, more like having flashbacks he looks at Jungkook to see the other having an unreadable expression.  
  
  


“I think... I think we should do it. I like the idea!” Jungkook says with a small smile, his eyes cold with a slight softness to them. He never really notice how beautiful Jungkook’s eyes where but then again, they’ve never met before. “Erm... who, who should be the model?” Jungkook asks, he’s unusually shy. Jungkook is often confident, often telling and going for things as they are. It’s a part of his reputation and image... but never really the true Jungkook.

“Uhm... I- I can..” Taehyung says with a shy expression. His nose scrunching up a bit while he rubs his neck. 

Jungkook is gonna paint Taehyung, _naked_. It’s just an project, it will be fine. “Yeah. Let’s do it! Uhm... let’s meet after lunch tomorrow? So we can start thinking of poses and angles! Maybe we should sketch a bit too...” Taehyung looks at the other with a soft nod. 

“Ok I’ll see yo-“ he’s broken off with a big slam. “Taehyungie??” Jimin. 

Jimin rounds the corner to see the two males sitting on the floor, Taehyung’s legs between Jungkook’s. 

“Hi.” Taehyung says softly, he slowly stands up. Jungkook following his movements, “well... I’ll meet you after lunch tomorrow Taehyung.” 

And Jungkook’s off with a wave. 


	2. leather jeans and lingerie

After Taehyung had explained everything that had happened in class, with him and Jungkook, he left with Jimin to go to their shared dorm.

Their dorm was actually quite big, lots of space but that could also be the small amount of furniture and accessories. The room was basically split in two, Jimin had a big, double bed, (so did Taehyung). They both had a dresser each, two desks, a shared bathroom and kitchen. There wasn’t really a living room, so instead of a dining table they made a living room out of it so they could relax on the couch who fitted two people and a dog. Yes. Yeontan, it’s not really allowed in the building but that’s the only thing Taehyung doesn’t care about.

Taehyung had been woken up by Tan the next day. The day he’s meeting Jungkook after lunch, to sketch-

Wait... it’s a naked portrait... did Jungkook mean- no...?

“Jiminie, have you seen my black leather jeans?” Taehyung asked while he was drying himself in the bathroom. Blowing his face to get the blush of from the thought. Soon enough Jimin appeared with his leather jeans in his soft tiny hand. Taehyung gave the shorter a smile as he slid the —they aren’t easy to put on...— jeans on, topping the look of with a light oversized pink shirt and some rings and earrings. His grandmothers necklace around his neck. Styling his curly brown hair a bit and putting on the slightest makeup. He was finally finished. His first class of the day started in about thirty minutes.

“How do I look?” Taehyung said stepping out of the bathroom looking at Jimin who were sat on the floor doing last nights homework. Of course~

“Wow. That’s a look Tae, you look so good. I would’ve fallen for you if I wasn’t already in love with Yoongi and Hobi...” Jimin gave a sad smile, Taehyung wasn’t really sure what was going on between the three, he knew that Hobi and Jimin both had a crush on Yoongi, whom is a good friend of Jungkook. But he wasn’t sure if Hobi liked Jiminie... he just hopes they find out what to do without hurting anyone.

“Ready for lunch tae?” Hyejin asks as they walk towards the cafeteria, Taehyung had just been in history class Hyejin picking him up after her class, but you’d think Taehyung liked history but, he really doesn’t like anything except art, his dog, friends, family and food.

He gives her a shy nod, taking her open hand as they start walking into the cafeteria. Taehyung is not a big fan of crowds, so he usually likes to hold someone’s hand, so he knows he’s not alone.

As they enter the big school cafeteria they see Seulgi, Jimin and Hoseok sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, their cafeteria is full of students who does not want to be here, everyone looking tired and annoyed.

“Hi! How was class!” Hoseok asks them, Hyejin gives a small shrug sitting down beside him. Seulgi is occupied with her phone, probably reading a manga or something, that and fashion is why Seulgi and him click so well.

He starts eating his food, it’s nothing special just two pancakes with a bit of syrup on. “Hey tae, are you meeting Jungkook after lunch?” Jimin says gaining everyone’s attention. Hoseok looks at him confused while Hyejin and Seulgi smirks at him.

“A-ah, yes. He told me to meet him in the library...” he says in a shy tone. Hoseok starts whistling gaining some students attention. He quickly shakes his head and give the older a soft glare. “N-not like that... we’re working together for a art project!” Taehyung says excitedly. Seulgi and Hyejin gives him a soft smile, “Ah tae what was the project?” Jimin asks, Taehyung totally forgot he never told him... he doesn’t really want to, Taehyung think it’s embarrassing and that they’re gonna make fun of him, Hyejin and Seulgi also has it but they got each other so he feels like it’s not the same.

“U-uhm, it’s just a project... portrait project” he says quietly stuffing his face with pancake. Hyejin gives him a grin, she gets the urge to squeeze his cheeks. He figures none of them had told the other two what the project was. Leaving it to Taehyung to tell...

“Cmon it can’t be just that? Isn’t art about the special types of things you can make within a stroke or something? That’s what you always say” Hoseok says giving him a smirk, Hoseok has always been the teaser in our group but he’s really a sunshine, the nicest person he’s ever met, Hyejin is what Taehyung would call a queen, he looks up to her a lot, Jimin is his other half, his soulmate, and Seulgi is the quiet one, she’s very sweet and nice, surprisingly very bubbly once they’re gone from the crowds, kinda like Taehyung.

He decides it’s just best to tell them. They’re his friends and he really needs advice and hugs if this project is gonna work properly.

“W-well it’s not just a project... uhm- it’s a naked portrait?” He gulps, not daring to look up at his friends. “What.” He hears Jimin say.

“A-a naked portrait... I’m gonna be Jungkook’s model...” he says, finally having the courage to look up.

They’re reactions are different, Hoseok looks like someone just showed him a unicorn and Jimin looks concerned, mad if he’s being honest.

“You mean to tell us that you, _YOU_ are gonna stand naked in front of Jeon Jungkook while he paints or draws you?! Wait you too??” Jimin says, rather fast and hurried eyes widened pointing to Hyejin and Seulgi. Taehyung nods, his head dropping low. He feels a hand on his thigh,

“Hey, it’s okay. Isn’t that a part of art? Painting is supposed to be fun, relaxing. So just try to relax. It’s gonna go fine, me and Seulgi are also gonna be doing it but I can see why it’s different. We know you’re uncomfortable with these kinds of things, so we’ll help you.” Hyejin smiles at him, a soft but strong smile reassuring Taehyung. He slides closer to Hyejin, putting a arm around her waist as he lays his head on her shoulder. Hyejin is like the big sister he’s always wanted. He feels Hyejin stroke his hair, Jimin is calmed down. And Hoseok, well Hoseok is excited now.

“Wait okay so, our little baby Taehyung. Who’s! A virgin?! Is gonna be naked with a boy?? I couldn’t be more proud.” He claps his hands with a smug smile on his face. 

Taehyung let’s out a soft sigh, a smile tugging at his lips.

Yes he’s a virgin, but he has minor experiences.

(He’s pretty sure none of them really knows about but has a thought that maybe Seulgi knows. He doesn’t know how if she has a thought)

He’s just never gotten to the sex stage, too scared, not of the sex but more of the person he’s gonna do it with.

“Yes...” he says cuddling closer to Hyejin.

“Well Tae, is I’m being honest I’m not really excited about this but I guess it’s not that bad, at least you’re not gonna sleep with him. We’ll support you don’t worry!” Jimin says nudging Seulgi who looks up at Taehyung giving him a soft grin with a thumbs up. He lets out a small giggle, leaning into the touch of Hyejin.

“Taehyung?” They all freeze, Hoseok’s eyes visibly widening. Taehyung turns in Hyejin’s hold. Jungkook is standing there, backpack over his left shoulder, a cold look on his face. Taehyung can’t help but notice the others appearance.

He’s wearing a white tank top, black ripped jeans sitting tight on his thighs. Jungkook’s tattoos are full on display, he’s got a full arm full of black ink, going all the way up to his neck. His eyes wander up to his face, the olders hair is fluffy in a wavy way, ears filled with piercings.Taehyung’s eyes finally lands on the others lips, the other plays with the lip ring, oh how Taehyung wants to play wit- _no._

He hears someone coughing, snapping out of his trance. “A-ah” he says bowing his head with respect. Taehyung really doesn’t wanna look up after the older just caught him silently checking him out.

Slowly his eyes look up, head still not budging, looking through his eyelashes. Jungkook is wearing a seductive smirk.

“Are you ready?” He asks, eyes still not leaving Taehyung’s.

He’d caught the younger staring at him, more like checking him out. Taehyung looked adorable but also pretty while looking at him though his eyelashes, kinda like when Jungkook would have him on his knees in front of hi- _get yourself together._

“u-uh yes!” Taehyung says, giving Hyejin a quick kiss on the cheek before blowing a kiss to the others who give him different reactions. He’s standing shyly in front of Jungkook before he gives a small smile and the softest ‘Hi’ Jungkook has ever heard. He takes the others wrist and starts walking towards the library.

Once they arrive they walk into a small room where there were art supplies. “Okay. I was thinking we could sketch a bit today if that’s okay with you?” Jungkook said, the older was already seated by the art supplies. Taehyung started to slowly walk towards the middle.

“Uhm Jungkook?” The younger said sitting down on the small white chair in the middle. The older gave him a soft hum while getting his sketch book and pencils.

“Do you m-mean like... _naked?_ Right now?” Taehyung said scratching his neck, feeling himself getting warm and flustered.

The older stopped his movements, slowly looking up at Taehyung with an eyebrow lifted, lips in a smug smile. “Well yeah? It’s a naked portrait so if we’re gonna practice?” Jungkook said looking into Taehyung’s eyes. The youngers eyes were noticeably wide.

Jungkook knew the other was very shy, uncomfortable at that but he tried to be friendly and not to cold.

“Ah... okay, I’ll just g-get undressed then” he said standing up starting to take of his jacket with shaky hands. Once the jacket was off he moved to his jeans, the least he could do is hide himself under his shirt for a while.

Shit. He wore leather jeans... those are basically impossible to take of. He started with his shaky hands who were now sweating. _Come on Taehyung, get them off._

Jungkook has noticed some huffs and puffs, finally looking up from his sketch book. Taehyung was standing in the middle of the white room, trying to remove the tight leather jeans.

Jungkook had noticed the youngers jeans once he walked into the cafeteria, I mean who wouldn’t notice Taehyung when he wore tight leather jeans who shapes his plump ass really well. Jungkook couldn’t stop giving a glare to the ones he caught checkingTaehyung out. He just couldn’t help it, the younger was starting to leave a soft spot on Jungkook but, they’ve only talked twice. _What’s happening..._

Jungkook coughed getting the boys attention. “Do you need help? Come here” Jungkook said looking into the others eyes.

The younger slowly walked closer on wobbly legs. “I- I’m sorry” Taehyung gave a small bow, he believes he’s being a burden. “Just come closer” Jungkook said grabbing his wrist.

They were suddenly very close, Taehyung could feel the olders warm breath at his neck, he slowly looked down at the older. “Okay. Hold my shoulders?” Jungkook said, unsure of how he was supposed to remove the tight jeans. He felt two small hands on his naked shoulders, they felt soft against his skin, from what he’s heard... Taehyung has like, the most prettiest hands.

He looked up at Taehyung who looked really nervous biting his lip, Jungkook put his hands at the waist band of the jeans, pulling them successfully down with a hard pull. They landed on the others knees, Jungkook slowly looked up again at Taehyung, the youngers eyes meeting his. “Okay, sit down on the chair in front of me.” Jungkook ordered the younger who did as told, letting go of Jungkook’s soft but masculine shoulders.

The older looked Taehyung in the eyes, a little smirk tugging at his lips. Taehyung looked really embarrassed with flushed cheeks and red lips from the biting. He started to pull the jeans off of his knees, he needed to use more strength this time.

The older might have used a little too much as Taehyung was suddenly sat in his lap, legs spread with his lips dangerously close to Jungkook’s. The jeans long gone, how? I don’t know.

The older grabbed Taehyung’s waist, making the younger jolt and blush. “I’m s-sorry, you’re very... uhm, strong” Taehyung quietly giggles making Jungkook want to coo.

The older studies the youngers face who’s still in his lap, Jungkook doesn’t mind tho, liking Taehyung being in his embrace. He notices Taehyung has a small mole on his nose, his chocolate brown eyes beautiful and big, widened rather from the shock of what’s going on.

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asks, hands going lower and lower not knowing his own movements before Taehyung scrambles out of his lap. The younger gives a small nod while hiding his blush.

That’s when Jungkook can take in the youngers half naked body, Taehyung’s legs are long and beautiful, from where Jungkook is sat they’re shaved and soft. His eyes travel up, Taehyung is wearing lingerie... red lingerie making his ass look plump and big. He can’t help but let his eyes roam around the youngers ass.

Taehyung can feel eyes on him, slowly taking of his oversized shirt leaving him in only his lingerie. Taehyung knew this was gonna happen, wearing lingerie the day he’s gonna undress for a hot guy at school. Of course his shy little mind planned it. No. He didn’t.

He slowly turns around catching Jungkook’s eyes going up from his ass, “The underwear too Taehyung” Jungkook says looking at his lips, slowly moving to his eyes.

Taehyung is debating whether or not he’s gonna run out of here or just do it, since they need to practice for the actual portrait. A small sigh leaves the youngers lips as he fiddles with the waistband.

“Tae.” The younger snaps his eyes up at the older, the younger nervously hums. “Do you need help with that too?” Jungkook smirks at the youngers flushed cheeks. Taehyung quickly shakes his head turning around before he remembers that anyone can look inside. “Can, Can you pull the curtains?” Taehyung quietly asks getting a small hum as the older goes over to the windows. Taehyung quickly slips out of his lingerie and places his shirt in front of his dick.

The older turns around to find Taehyung’s underwear on the ground and the younger hiding. Jungkook walks over, maybe standing a little too close.

“Tae. We need to do this. Put the shirt away or I will.” Jungkook says, putting a finger under the youngers chin lifting his head to meet his eyes. Wide eyed looking back with a nervous look, his cheeks are like cherries and his lips are almost bleeding.

Jungkook feels bad, but he thinks the younger looks extremely pretty like this, his soft skin glowing,

“Okay. I’ll take of my shirt too, then you’re not the only one without clothes. Okay?” Jungkook smirks at Taehyung’s frozen body. He touches the youngers cheek with his thumb as he removes his shirt.

Taehyung can’t help but look at the olders chest, there are tattoos all over his chest and abs, Taehyung can’t stop watching the older, when Taehyung’s eyes travel up he stops dead in his tracks at Jungkook’s nipples.

They’re. Pierced.

One of Taehyung’s unknown kinks. This is gonna end bad or good, he shyly hopes for the second.

“Tae? Are you ready?” The younger snaps out of his trance looking into Jungkook’s seductive face.

He slowly nods as he lets the shirt fall to the floor.

Kim Taehyung is standing completely naked in front of Jeon Jungkook, and he’s ready to do anything the other asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Instagram : gvklvr

**Author's Note:**

> my Instagram, @/gvklvr


End file.
